The present invention relates to the field of wind-powered devices. Unlike conventional windmills having a plurality of blades mounted on a rotatable wheel at an acute angle to the direction of prevailing wind, the present invention relies upon a pair of flaps extending normal to the prevailing wind direction. Wind pivots the flaps to rotate an axle having an attached, outwardly extending torque arm. The torque arm transmits reciprocal motion to a flexible wire cable.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wind powered device which relies for its operation upon the tendency of winds to fluctuate in velocity and direction.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a wind-powered device which is operative under gusty wind conditions prevailing at ground level, thereby obviating any need for tall towers used to elevate conventional windmills.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wind-powered device which is simple and inexpensive in construction, having no conventional crankshaft or gears.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wind-powered device not requiring periodic lubrication or other routine maintenance.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.